


Tubbo's House, huh?

by C4pricornC4ts



Series: Mcyt One-shots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst kinda?, Drinking, Gen, Highschool party cliche, Phil is the Best, Phil is tired of his minecraft nerd kids, Techno runs a fight club in all my aus YES ALL, Tommy just wants to be a cool kid, Tumblr Prompt, Wilbur is just in germany let him vibe, wanting to be cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: A party, a phone call, and a very confused Phil.
Relationships: None
Series: Mcyt One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	Tubbo's House, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's in highschool besides Phil, Wilbur and Techno. 
> 
> This is from my tumblr and the prompt was to use "can you please just leave me alone."
> 
> Two drinking fics whew... Enjoy. <3

Phil had just finished his late night shift, hanging up his coat and rubbing his hands together trying to warm up when his phone started to go off in his back pocket. 

He expected it to be Wilbur, who was in Germany with Niki for the week, so he's surprised to see it's his youngest son Tommy instead. The boy had texted him and asked if he could spend the night at Tubbo’s house since he’d be home late. Phil answers, assuming Tommy might’ve just forgotten something at home. 

“Tommy? What’s up?” 

“Philza Minecraft?” He hears Tommy immediately start laughing. 

“Yeah, that’s… that’s me. Why’d you call?” He sits down at the table and waits for Tommy to stop laughing. 

“I’ll come back in a second. I'm talking to Phil!” Tommy must’ve set the phone down because he sounds muffled over the line. “Oh fuck it, I’ll just take him with me.” 

He hears shuffling over the phone as Tommy picks it back up and out of whatever room he had closed himself in to call Phil. It becomes strikingly obvious Tommy was in fact, not at his friend’s house. 

Phil knew this for two reasons; reason one, Tommy wouldn’t hide in a room to call him at Tubbo’s. Tubbo was like his second son and always wanted to get a few words in when Tommy made a call to any of his siblings. Reason two, because as soon as Tommy left the quiet room everything became very loud. 

“Tommy? Where are you?” It’s taking a lot of courage not to yell right now, but he just might if whatever terrible modern pop music was being played got any louder. 

“That’s not important I don’t think. Come on really? You’re favor-” He stops mid sentence to drink something. Phil can hear someone egging him on in the background. 

“What the hell? Are you really at a fucking party right now?” Phil felt like it was two years ago when he was still having to drag Techno away from college fights. It’s times like this he’s grateful that all Wilbur sneaks off to do is ghost hunt. 

It’s like Tommy and Techno were trying making him go gray early with all this stress. 

“Again,” the boy stops talking and Phil can hear something knock over. “I don’t think that’s important. I called to tell you goodnight and you’re lecturing me? Bit rude don’t you think Phil?” Tommy’s laughing, Phil most certainly isn’t. 

“Is Tubbo there? Give the phone to him.” 

“Nope, nada, no Tubbo here big P. It’s Dream’s house, Tubbo didn’t want to come.” Phil can practically hear how hard Tommy must be rolling his eyes right now. 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes. We’re gonna talk about this.” He ends the call and puts his coat back on. Sending Techno a quick text that he's leaving before driving off. 

He parks on the street. He really should’ve seen something like this coming. Tommy had always been such a bad liar he’s surprised he didn’t accidentally mention the party beforehand. If he had just paid attention to the kid more. 

He pulls his coat closer to him and doesn’t even bother knocking. Knowing no one would hear it anyways. He just opens the door and walks straight to where he can hear shouting in the living room. 

“H-hey Phil, you uh, you really came. Okay then…” Tommy walks up to him and starts walking towards the door. Clearly not wanting Phil to lecture the other boys at the party. 

It really wasn’t that bad, everyone there was at least still in high school. Phil had definitely dragged Techno away from worse. Still, relative to what Tommy’s done in the past, this was definitely the worst. Tommy never lied to him, it hurt. 

“Dream, I hope you have a real good plan to how your gonna clean all this up because I know you’re parents are back tomorrow. And really, this is so unlike-” He’s cut off by Tommy leaning on his arm, trying to drag him outside. 

Phil obliges, knowing the boys probably wouldn’t even remember his lecture. It’s cold outside, and of course Tommy continues his streak of bad ideas tonight by not bringing a coat. They get in the car and Tommy immediately leans against the window, facing away from Phil. He turns on the heat before speaking. 

“So, Tubbo’s house huh?” 

“Oh like you never snuck out when you were a kid.” 

“Don’t be like that. You could’ve been hurt, not to mention drinking at your age is very illegal. Why would you even do that?” Tommy had been doing worse in school lately, Phil always just let it slide since he knew sophomore year was pretty stressful. But now he goes to a party? 

“Can you please just leave me alone?” He sounds exhausted, which is a surprising contrast from how he sounded on the phone. Guess getting dragged out of a house party by your older brother kills your mood a bit. 

“Tommy I just want to understand why you would even want to do that. Is something happening at school? Did someone pressure you?” 

“Nothing’s happening! They’re my friends, well most of them and I just- just wanted to y’know, have fun I guess.” 

“You don’t need to go and drink to have fun. What if you had been hurt? I could hear you knocking into things. I just expected more from you. This isn’t the Tommy I know.” 

“Look I’m just-” 

“We’ll talk in the morning okay? I don’t- I don’t hate you or anything. Just go inside and get some rest.” Phil wanted to talk to him about this when he’s sober. Both of them needed some space for different reasons. 

Without another word, Tommy gets out of the car and heads inside, while Phil makes a phone call.


End file.
